A Casey and Dawson Family Christmas
by Justicerocks
Summary: Just a Dawsey future Christmas one-shot with Antonio's family. Please read and review.


**A\N:** Just a little Dawsey family future Cristmas one-shot. I hope you like it. Please remember to read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**A Casey and Dawson Family Christmas**

"Mommy," Four-year-old Emily Casey pushed a chair towards the counter where her mother was working, "Mommy can I help?" She asked, her brown eyes glistening with hope.

Gabriela turned and smiled at her eldest daughter; out of all of their children she had inherited the most of her traits and genes. At four she was a spitting image of herself at that age and she was interested in everything she was. Her latest interest; cooking and baking; she would sit and watch Gabby prepare dinner and take 'notes' on a piece of paper in crayon.

"Go change into some play clothes," She instructed, "Something I'd let you finger paint in."

"Okay Mommy!" Emily left the room racing past her father on her way.

"What's got her all excited?" Matt asked, an adorable smile on his face; he loved his family.

"I told her she could help me prepare Christmas dinner."

"Ah; Well she's learning from the best," He kissed her cheek.

"Mama," Ten-month-old Sophia reached for her mother.

Gabriela took her youngest child into her arms, "Hi," She lifted the infant up and kissed her forehead, "Mommy likes it when you say her name."

"Higla," She babbled as she presses a sloppy kiss on her mother's cheek.

"AIDEN!" Emily's voice echoed off the walls of the house; she was once again fighting with her two-year-old brother.

"Oh boy," Matt took a deep breath as he went to go investigate the problem.

"It mine!" Tears welled up in Aiden's brown eyes, "Mine!"

"Daddy! Look!" Emily angrily pointed to one of her dolls that Aiden had coloured all over and taken the head and clothed off of, "Look what he did!"

Matt had to control his laughter as he looked at the doll currently in his son's hands; the doll wasn't the only thing that had gotten coloured, the toddler, in less then fifteen minutes of being unsupervised had managed to wreck his sister's doll and coloured his face and hands in the process.

"Daddy!" Emily stomped her foot, "Look!" She again pointed to the doll, "He wreckded it!"

"Well now Emily," He began, "Mommy and I always tell you to put away your toys; you know that Aiden and Sophia can play with them if you don't."

"Yay!" Aiden stuck his tongue out.

"BOYS!" Emily snatched the doll back and stormed away, "MOMMY!"

"Emily Claudia Casey! I'm not finished talking to you." Matt walked to her and took her arm, "You're old enough now to know the rules. You're been in Kindergarten for four months."

"Sorry," Emily mumbled, "But I'm mad at Aiden."

"I know you are sweetie and I'm going to talk to Aiden but if you don't want this to happen you need to put away your toys. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Daddy,"

"Good," Matt kissed her head, "Now go help Mommy make dinner," He told her.

Holding the doll closely Emily ran into the kitchen.

"Funny doll Daddy," Two-year-old Aiden laughed.

"No Aiden," Matt shook his head, "Emily was sad; you hurt her feelings. That's not nice."

"Funny Daddy!" Aiden laughed again, he didn't understand.

"You hurt Emily's feelings. You made her sad," Matt empathized again.

"Emily sad?"

"Yes, because you hurt her doll."

Aiden lowered his lip as he began to cry. "No hurt Emwe," He blubbered.

"I know you didn't mean to," Matt picked the toddler up, "Lets get you cleaned up," He carried him upstairs and into the children's washroom where he gave him a bath.

Fifteen minutes later Aiden was clean and wearing a Station fifty-one t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His diaper had been changed and he was ready to play.

"Okay," Matt took Sophia out of her playpen and set her on the floor in the family room, "Aiden what do you want to play with?" He sat Sophia on the ground on front of him and gave her some infant friendly toys.

"Tucks!" Aiden handed him a fire truck.

"Okay Aiden," Matt took the truck and watched as Aiden pulled over his play fire station, "Pay tuck," He put his fire truck inside the station. "Daddy's tuck," He pointed to the other parking spot for a fire truck.

"They're here! They're here! They're here!" Emily ran at full speed past the living room and opened the front door running half way down the driveway and into fourteen-year-old Eva.

"Eva!" She grabbed her hand and dragged the teenager inside, "Come help me."

"Help with what?" Eva took off her winter coat and boots and put them in the closet.

"Mommy and I are making dinner!"

"Emily sweetie," Gabby approached from behind, "Eva may not want to help."

Emily looked up at her older cousin and pouted, "Please?"

Eva sighed; she couldn't' say no to that stare and Emily knew that.

"Okay sweetie," She took the girl's hand, "Lets go."

"Yay!" Emily hugged her tightly, "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Eva kissed her.

"Hey kiddo, what about the rest of us?" Antonio closed the front door. "We're not as special as Eva? We don't get hugs?" He pouted, "I miss my special Emily hug."

"Uncle Antonio!" Emily turned around and ran into her uncle's arms.

"There's my girl," Antonio lifted her into his arms, "Every time I see you look more and more like your mother," He kissed her cheek, looking at his niece he was reminded of when her mother, his younger sister was that age.

"Uncle Anonio!" Aiden shouted; he had just learnt how to say 'Uncle' but hadn't yet mastered 'Antonio "You be police," He jumped up and down trying to hand him a toy police car.

"Oh are we playing fire trucks and police cars?" He asked his nephew.

"Yes," Came the response.

"Well then lets go," He set Emily on the ground and picked Aiden up.

"Hey sweetheart; What's this I hear about you helping Mommy make dinner?" Laura distracted her niece; she didn't want her to get upset about Antonio going to play with her brother.

"Yeah," Eva caught on to her mother's plan, "I thought I was going to be your assistant?"

"Oh yeah!" Emily ran make to Eva and again began pulling her into the kitchen.

"Hi Diego," Gabby approached her fourteen year old nephew, who was almost taller the she was, and hugged him, "How are you?"

"Well right now I feel a little left out. Not that I want to play with Aiden but he didn't even see me."

"I'm sure your father will need a break soon," Gabby led him away,"

But in the meantime you can start unloading the presents," Laura added.

"Okay," Diego walked towards the closet to put on his winter boots and coat he had just taken off. "Abuela's here!" He got to the front door and shouted. "Here let me!" He rushed to take the presents from his grandmother's hands.

"My, my," Esmerelda smiled, "You're turning into such a polite young man."

Diego blushed, "Thanks Abuela."

"Now," She patted his hand, "Tell me how you look so much like your father."

"I don't know," Diego shrugged his shoulders, 'Speaking of Dad," Antonio and Gabby stood at the front door.

"Hi Mom," Gabby hugged her mother, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas dear."

"Abuela!" Emily ran towards her, "I'm helping Mommy make dinner!"

"I can see," Esmerelda smiled, "Lets hope you don't get as messy as your Mommy used to when she helped me cook."

"Oh yeah," Antonio grinned, "You used to get all messy and sticky and then touch everything."

"That's funny," Emily laughed.

"Uh-huh," Gabriela picked Emily up, "Lets go sticky fingers," She kissed her daughter's cheek.

Half an hour later Gabriela had gotten the turkey in the oven and the family sat down to open gifts underneath the tree; and not being able to wait any longer Emily and Aiden dove in and ripped open all of their presents from 'Santa'

"A kitchen!" Emily shrieked with delight, as she ripped open a hue box to discover a realistic and modern play kitchen, "My own kitchen! I love Santa!" She began to open the box.

"I know you're excited Em's but we need to wait until all the presents are opened. I promise after everybody's opens their presents we'll get your new kitchen all set up," Matt promised his daughter.

"Everybody hurry up!" Emily's comment made all the adults laugh.

"Zoom! Zoom!" Aiden drove his ride-on Fire truck around the basement pushing the siren button as he went.

"Looks like we have another fire fighter in the family," Antonio good-naturedly ribbed his brother in-law as he helped him set up Eva's play kitchen.

Matt chuckled, "Not sure how Gabby feels about that."

"Nah, as long as their happy she's happy," Antonio promised, "I know my sister and she knows what buying him all these toys mean."

"Uncle Antonio," Emily interrupted, "Mommy didn't buy Aiden his fire truck. Santa did."

"Yeah Dad," Diego tried to control his laughter.

Antonio glared at his son.

Diego took the signal and continued to work on setting up the toy kitchen.

"Hey Dad," Eva came down the stairs carrying another box, "We forgot this."

"Oh yeah," Diego walked over to his sister, "I forgot about that too. Hey Aiden, I have another present for you."

"Oh boy!" Aiden jumped off his fire truck and ran over to his cousin.

"Antonio you didn't have to get him anything else."

"Don't sweat it bro; this was sitting in our garage, besides I think Aiden will love it.

Both men watched as Aiden pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box to discover a ride-on police motorcycle.

"I had that when I as your age," Diego told Aiden, "And now I'm giving it to you."

Aiden gasped with excitement, "Tank you," He hugged Diego.

"Wow bud, now you have a fire truck and a police car. You're pretty lucky.

"I know Daddy."

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N:**Please review and tell me what you thought! :D And I hope you have a very Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
